Break
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Cuando algo se rompe, no hay garantía de que se arreglará de nuevo. SasuSaku.


**Summary:** Cuando algo se rompe, no hay garantía de que se arreglará de nuevo. SasuSaku.

******Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Notas:** Pedido por _itskidrauhl_. He saldado mi deuda. Tehee. XD

* * *

**Break**

_by cutecrazyice  
__translated by sasuke-glamour_

.

.

.

Ella sabe que él ha ido a ese lugar de nuevo, pero ella no pregunta.

Con una constante precisión silensiosa, Sakura lava los platos en la tarja, casi igual como cuando opera a un paciente muriendo en la mesa de hospital. Es una rara comparación, incluso injusta—una vida no es como los platos, fácilmente reemplazada. Pero no le importa esa rareza. Jabón, esponja, agua—el ciclo continúa, uno después de otro, hasta que todo se ve nuevo y reluciente y los puede colocar de nuevo con cuidado en el gabinete de madera de la cocina.

Detrás de ella, el débil chakra de él se registra, tan familiar con el suyo propio. Espera a que él diga su nombre, diga que ya está en casa. Pero no lo hace. Cada compulsión en su cuerpo le dicta que abandone todos los objetos relucientes que ha lavado, ruega que sus pies se giren en la otra dirección y comience a caminar. Es como un dolor, fuerte hasta el punto de la demencia, haciéndola desear poder aliviarlo. En cambio, saca su estropajo y limpia los pequeños platos de porcelana en su mano, frotándolos en un suave movimiento circular. Se permite concentrarse en los diseños delicadamente pintados en estos, viendo pero no viendo realmente: los pequeños pétalos de flores de cerezo que giran en vínculos, formando un círculo dentro del círculo. El regalo de él, para el cumpleaños dieciocho de ella.

La puerta a la otra habitación se cierra con un click distinto, y el momento desaparece. Ella respira profundamente y termina su tarea con calma. Cuando la tarea es terminada, ella va a la siguiente, moviéndose como un autómata con una lista programada de cosas para hacer.

Una hora pasa. La lista está terminada, y la casa está limpia. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, abre la otra puerta y trata de ajustar su vista a la penumbra.

Él yace en la cama en su lado, su ancha espalda encarándola y su forma quieta indicando que esa ha sido su posición desde que ha entrado. Él todavía está usando el atuendo en el que ella lo ha visto esa mañana—pantalones negros, playera azul. El símbolo del Clan en su espalda. Ella no se pregunta lo que verá en su rostro, porque ya lo sabe—lo ha visto una vez, la misma primera vez que eso había ocurrido. Su corazón duele de sólo pensarlo. En represalia, trata de no recordar y camina hacia él hasta que está de pie a lado de la cama.

Él está temblando, temblando de forma estrepitosa. El dolor crece, mientras ella se monta a la cama y ajusta su posición hasta que está encarando la espalda de él. En silencio, un brazo se desliza bajo la cintura de él; el otro, sobre él. Su cabeza encuentra posición en la proporción baja de su cuello, donde ella esconde su rostro e inhala su aroma.

Él huele a pinos, y miseria.

Él no se pone rígido como antes. En cambio, sus temblor se vuelve un violento estremecimiento después de otro, hasta que él está todo menos consumido por ellos. Sus sollozos son silenciosos, pero suficientemente crudos para que ella entienda que él necesita esa ruptura de compostura para mantenerse cuerdo. Ella frota su espalda para tranquilizarlo, se aferra aun más y esconde su rostro aun más en su cuello, besándolo con suavidad mientras sus propias lágrimas vienen y su corazón ya lastimado se rompe en miles de pedacitos.

La oscuridad los rodea, un interminable vacío que ella sabe que nunca entenderá por completo. Pero se la lleva junto con él, la arrastra hasta que se está hundiendo en el dolor de este, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No es cierto que Sasuke sólo le ha roto el corazón tres veces—la primera vez cuando él se fue de Konoha, la segunda cuando se negó a regresar, y la tercera cuando casi la mata antes de que fuera detenido.

Él también ha roto su corazón cada vez que casi mata a Naruto. Cada vez que burló a Kakashi para terminar con su vida y terminar con todo eso. Cada vez que los alejó de él, desesperadamente queriendo el amor que ellos le ofrecían un sinfín de veces pero sabiendo que él nunca podría merecerlo.

Pero más que nada, él le rompe el corazón en momentos como ese—cuando el dolor de perder un padre que no ha estado ahí para verlo crecer como un shinobi, una madre que no ha estado ahí para besar su rodillas raspadas y darle un consejo femenino, un hermano que no ha estado ahí para ser una parte de cada recuerdo al despertar, lo envuelve de forma tan completa que él se vuelve un caparazón vacío. Ha perdido partes de su humanidad, su infancia, y ver las tumbas con sus nombres grabados sólo le recuerda aun más que él siempre estará incompleto sin ellos.

Cada año, en el cumpleaños de él, su corazón también se rompe por ellos.

Ella entiende, con mucho dolor, sabiendo que nunca podrá reparar las cicatrices invisibles. En silencio, ella lo deja hundirse, tratando de ser su ancla y esperando que sea suficiente.

Las horas pasan. Ella besa su piel de tiempo a tiempo, diciéndole en silencio que ella está ahí, que ella siempre estará ahí.

_Regresa, Sasuke-kun. Regresa a mí ahora._

Ella también pide eso, pero no a través de palabras.

Eventualmente, sus temblores mueren, y él está lo suficiente callado como para hacerle pensar que él se ha quedado dormido. Pero él mueve su mano de repente, colocándola encima de la de ella, antes de girarse para encararla. Él observa su rostro manchado de lágrimas, antes de poner sus labios en los lugares a donde ha llegado la humedad, besándola con gentileza para quitarlas. Luego él mueve su nariz hasta su cabello, inhalando su aroma mientras su labios tocan su frente y sus manos la acercan aun más a su calidez.

Sasuke le agradece sin palabras por amarlo de forma incondicional, por quedarse con él cuando él está algunas veces más allá de la redención—y por no omitir sus fallas y pecados, sino más bien aceptarlos.

Sakura entiende y se derrite en sus brazos, agradeciéndole por corresponder su amor y darle lo que queda de su irreparable alma para que ella lo ame.

Y ahí, los pedazos rotos de ambos corazones tratan de sanar de nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

ASDFGHJKLÑ. Haha. X)

¿A qué no contaban con mi astucia, huh?

Me cala profundo el aprecio que me tienen muchas de ustedes y sé que este último año me he portado de la patada con ustedes al no actualizar como antes.

En fin, por el tremendo retraso por el que las he hecho pasar este último año. Yup, _año_. No soy una insensible, porque entiendo lo que es esperar, y esperar, y _esperar_... y nunca ver una respuesta. Este corazoncito es bondadoso y comprensivo.

Heh, ahora sólo faltan... las otras historias. Beeeh. Sigo teniendo dos Ones más. Btw, este es para **itskidrauhl**. (:

Por cierto, en la historia original hubo un fragmento super raro que por más que leí, y leí, y _leí_... no entendí muy bien. Pero... meh.

.

Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. OH, CIELOS. Mañana es mi primer día de universidad. Bueno, _está bien_. Mañana es el inicio de mi propedéutico, pero aun así. Still. OH, CIELOS... no sé qué sentir. Estoy abrumada con miles de emociones. Haha. XD

.

Y bueno, ¿siempre si quieren una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
